A relay attack is a type of hacking technique that can be used to trick wireless passive keyless entry systems. In a typical relay attack, an attacker operates a proxy device (i.e., a relay) to relay a data packet comprising a secret key/code from a sender (e.g., a keyless fob, keyless payment device, etc.) to a valid receiver of the data packet (e.g., an automobile, computer, etc.). For example, a hacker may follow an automobile owner with a relay that forwards a data packet comprising a secret key/code of an automobile's keyless fob to the automobile. If the attacker comes close to the car this triggers a challenge signal from the car (typically an LF frequency at about 125 kHz), which gets relayed to the automobile owner's keyless fob. The keyless fob responds to this challenge by transmitting a data pack that is again relayed by the relay. The relayed data packet will provide the secret key/code to the automobile, disarming the automobile's alarm or unlocking the automobile without the automobile owner knowing.